


we would be daisies

by DinoRoar



Series: Parchments of Prompt Responses [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 3/50, Gen, Language of Flowers, Luna is wholesome af, Mother-Daughter Relationship, POV Luna Lovegood, Prompt Fic, daisies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23879743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinoRoar/pseuds/DinoRoar
Summary: "Daisies mean innocence and they mean purity. They’re a spiritual flower Luna, and they open in the early morning and close with the sunset. They have strong solar symbols and they always represent the most positive warmth and life energy. If we were flowers Luna, we would be daisies too sweetheart."
Series: Parchments of Prompt Responses [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719328
Kudos: 2





	we would be daisies

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the '7 Days of Prompts'  
> Monday: The Language of Flowers

Her bare feet dug into the ground, the soft mossy carpet of the forest floor tickling between each individual toe as she made her way deeper into the darkness. To most, this was where their nightmares lurked, hidden within the shadows waiting to haunt them as they closed their eyes. But to Luna, this was her happy place, the one place where she could escape the taunts and patronising comments. The one place where it didn’t matter what anyone else said or felt, only her thoughts and her feelings were important here. 

The paths were not paved or visible, and yet she knew the way like the back of her hand. Winding further and further into the darkness, she could find this place with her eyes shut, and yet no one else would be able to find it with the sun beaming down upon it. To most there was nothing there to be found, just an empty field filled with grass and quiet.

To Luna, this was the place where she was the happiest. The clearing was quiet yes, but if you listened hard enough there was a thrum of magic in the air, the lightest babbling of a nearby brook and the gentle whooshing of the wind as a delicate breeze blew in. The flowers rustled and swayed to the invisible beating of a drum that no one could hear. 

Luna walked to the centre of the clearing and in one swift movement was sat upon the floor, the grass so soft it formed a blanket beneath her. Damp from the morning dew that had settled across the clearing were large patches of wild daisies. The residual magic that flowed down from Hogwarts had caused them to grow rapidly and much larger than those that could be found elsewhere, especially within the Muggle world.  
The daisies were the main reason that Luna continued to inhabit this particular clearing. She had explored a large amount of the forest surrounding Hogwarts since her first year, but this clearing had always seemed to draw her back to it. 

“Things we lose always have a way of coming back to us in the end, don’t they mum?” Her lilting voice was soft and gentle, caressing the air as spoke absentmindedly. She knew that her mum played a large part in her continued presence within the clearing, Pandora Lovegood had always adored flowers, especially daisies.

“Daisies are delicate and simple, always overlooked for the brighter and more dramatic flowers Luna sweetheart,” she could remember her mum telling her once, yet now she struggled to recall just how her voice sounded, the softened and warming tone as they would weave flower crowns with dexterous fingers, “so often people forget about the daisy, such a common flower they’d say, but personally they happen to be my absolute favourite.”

“What do they mean though mummy, what do daisies mean?” To most, it would be a question with no answer, because to most a flower doesn’t have a meaning. To Luna and Pandora however, every flower had a meaning. They judged the flowers on their meaning, not how pretty or colourful they were, because her mother always said to never judge a book by its cover.

Continuing to weave the daisies together into a chain her mum had taken a moment to ponder before responding. “Daisies mean innocence and they mean purity. They’re a spiritual flower Luna, and they open in the early morning and close with the sunset. They have strong solar symbols and they always represent the most positive warmth and life energy. If we were flowers Luna, we would be daisies too sweetheart.” With that, Pandora placed the simplistic, but no less elegant crown of daisies upon Lunas white blonde hair, slightly askew in her curls.

Memories of her mother had started to fade since her death, becoming fuzzy and hard to recall. The first time she had realised was when Luna could no longer remember how she laughed, and then later it was the way she would sing and dance in the kitchen, once so clear to Luna her voice was now lost in time and memories. 

Even forgetting all of that, Luna could still remember the gentle expression on her mums face, the forever patient way that she would explain things to her and the way she always seemed at peace with the world. Ethereal. And yet, with every moment that faded from Lunas memory, sitting with her mum in the garden and talking about daisies would always stay with her and never fade.

As Luna was lost in her thoughts, her hands had subconsciously weaved together a handful of the large blooming daisies into a full and bold flower crown. Stroking the petals softly, she lifted it up to place on her hair, just slightly askew as her mother used to do, “you and me mum, we would definitely be daisies.”


End file.
